Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an electronic package module 1 disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M416890 U1 includes a packaging box 11, a plurality of terminals 12 that are mounted to the packaging box 11, and a plurality of coil units 13 that are receiving in the packaging box 11 and that are electrically connected to the terminals 12. The packaging box 11 includes a box body 111 that defines a receiving space 110, and that includes two mounting walls 112 respectively located at opposite sides of the receiving space 110. Each of the mounting walls 112 has an inner side surface 113 that faces the receiving space 110, an outer side surface 114 that is parallel to and spaced apart from the inner side surface 113, a horizontal base surface 115 that is perpendicularly connected to and extends outwardly from the inner side surface 113, and a plurality of protruding blocks 116 that are spaced apart from each other and that are located between the base surface 115 and the outer side surface 114.
The terminals 12 are arranged in two rows that are respectively mounted to the mounting walls 112. The terminals 12 in each row are spaced apart from each other. Each of the terminals 12 has an embedded section 121 that is embedded in a corresponding one of the mounting walls 112, a mounting section 122 that extends from the outer side surface 114 of the corresponding one of the mounting walls 112, and a welding section 123 that is connected between the embedded section 121 and the mounting section 122 and that is horizontally disposed on the base surface 115 of the corresponding one of the mounting walls 112. Each of the coil units 13 includes a plurality of wires 131 each being electrically connected to the welding section 123 of a corresponding one of the terminals 12.
During assembly, each of the wires 131 of each of the coil units 13 are moved into contact with the welding section 123 of the corresponding one of the terminals 12, followed by performing tin welding to achieve electrical connection and fixing.
However, before tin welding, each of the wires 131 in contact with the welding section 123 of the corresponding one of the terminals 12 may be undesirably displaced owing to lack of fixing mechanism, resulting in dissatisfied welding quality or even detachment of the wires 131 during transportation or after long-term use.